When I Look At My Daughter
by pdlover56
Summary: Lois brought Myra Olivia Queen to the world. Then she had trouble chosing between Clark and Oliver, chosing Clark in the end. Skip ahead a few years. Fatality strikes and Clark is thrown into the middle of what's left of Oliver's family. R/R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- The beginning of Myra Olivia Queen

"She's beautiful," Lois Lane said with tears in her eyes. She held her 8 pound 10 ounce baby in her arms. She admired her emerald green eyes and light brown hair. The baby didn't cry, instead she just stared at Lois.

Oliver Queen and Clark Kent were there too. Oliver was the child's biological father. Clark was there in support of Lois, who wouldn't have gone through with the natural birth without him there. Nevertheless, Lois gave the baby to Oliver first.

"What should we name her?" Lois asked Oliver.

"Myra," Oliver said, "Myra Olivia Queen."

Lois smiled. She liked the name. She liked it a lot. "Myra Olivia Queen." She repeated.

Oliver smiled then looked at Clark. He didn't like the idea of having Clark there. He didn't need to be there. After Lois found out she was pregnant and it was Oliver's baby, Lois had forgotten about Clark, and agreed to stay with Oliver. Lois always knew that she was truly in love with Clark Kent, but it was the right decision to stay with Oliver.

After a few months of being with Oliver, Lois couldn't stay away from Clark anymore. She loved him too much to be with Oliver, but Clark loved Lois enough to let her go. Lois stayed with Oliver.

"You want to hold her?" Oliver asked Clark.

Clark agreed and took Myra into his arms. He felt an instant connection. He felt like he was more connected to Myra then he thought. The little girl smiled when placed into Clark's arms. Clark felt complete bliss and fell in love with Myra Olivia Queen.

The year after that was hard for Oliver and Lois. Oliver knew that Lois loved Clark more than she loved him so Oliver set Lois free. He let Lois be with Clark.

Myra was still just a baby. She didn't know what was going on. So, when Lois walked out, and left Myra with Oliver, she didn't cry or get mad. She just sat there, looking at Oliver and playing with her dolls.

"Hey Myra," Oliver said, holding back the tears, "Whatcha doing?"

Myra held up her red headed doll she was playing with then placed it back down. Myra was a quiet baby. She didn't cry much. She just slept and ate.

"That's cool," Oliver said, sitting on the floor in front of her.

That's when Myra did the cutest thing. She took her brown haired boy doll and placed it in Oliver's hand. "Play Daddy." She spoke for the first time.

Oliver wasn't as excited as most parents would be when their son or daughter first spoke. He just smiled then took the doll and started playing with his daughter.

Myra would spend the rest of her life with her Dad. Lois would drop by a few times a month. Lois was too focused on work to settle down and take care of Myra.

Once though, Lois tried to get Myra to come live with Clark and her, but Myra said no. She spent her toddler years with Oliver and wasn't planning to abandon the best dad ever now.

Lois knew that Myra would be happy with Oliver, because he could give her everything that she could ever want. The thing was that Myra didn't want anything but happiness.

So Myra grew up without much of a mother figure. Myra grew up a fighter. Oliver and her would spar and train all the time. Soon Myra could beat up any kid that she wanted to, but she of course never would.

The thing with Myra was that she didn't have a lot of anger, so Oliver was surprised with her tremendous amount of strength. Myra was strong and she was very fast. Oliver knew she had talent and was very proud of his daughter when she won karate championships.

Myra was a daddy's girl. The thing was that Myra was about to experience something that would change her life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- Goodbye Lois Lane

Clark Kent was officially heartbroken after hearing the worst news of his life. Anger and rage filled him as the policeman left after delivering the news. Clark was told to head to the hospital to see her one last time, before the funeral.

Why wasn't he there? Why couldn't he save her? Clark didn't save the one woman he loved most, and that was going to sit on his shoulders forever.

"Come on Dad," Myra said, "You can do better than that."

Oliver laughed, "I'm just taking it easy on you."

"Sure," Myra said sarcastically as she aimed to punch Oliver in the face but he deflected it, "Nice."

That's when Oliver came back with a few light punches in the stomach, until Myra said it was enough. She had heard the doorbell ring.

"You amaze me," Oliver said as he followed Myra up the stairs, "How did you hear that?"

"I don't know," Myra said, "I just heard the doorbell."

"Are you lying just so that I wouldn't pulverize you," Oliver joked.

"Shut up," Myra said as she finished climbing the stairs. Myra bolted to the door. She opened it to face a police officer.

"Good day," he said bowing the tip of his hat "Is your father Oliver Queen home?"

"Right here," Oliver said as the policeman signalled that he might not want to have Myra around at that time, "How about you go get something to drink?"

"Okay," Myra agreed.

Oliver was now worried. Did Myra do something wrong at school? She couldn't have. Myra told him everything.

"What it is officer?" Oliver asked.

"It's Lois Lane," the officer said.

"What," Oliver asked angrily, "Does she want to take my daughter again?"

"No, not at all," the officer said, "She passed away last night."

Oliver's mouth dropped to the floor. Lois had died. "How did it happen?" he found himself asking.

"She was involved in some type of warehouse accident," The officer said.

That was just like Lois. She always got her head to far into her work. Oliver assumed that this time Clark couldn't save her because she probably didn't tell him about it. And because Lois is such an independent woman, which Oliver of course loved.

"I'm so sorry," the officer apologized.

"It's okay," Oliver said as he slowly shut the door. Oliver was shocked. The Daily Planet's best reporter had lost her life.

"One water bottle for me," Myra said throwing a water bottle at her dad. "And one for you."

Oliver caught the water, but was too far in his thoughts to pay attention to Myra. "What's going on Dad?" Myra asked.

"It's your Mom," he said, "She... she passed away last night."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- One Last Time

"I'm so sorry for your loss Myra," Chloe Sullivan said as she walked up to Myra and Oliver and hugged Myra.

"Thank you," Myra said. The truth was though that Myra really hadn't known Lois that well. It would have been a greater loss if Oliver has died. "Lois was your cousin right?"

"Yeah," Chloe said with a tear in her eye.

"Then I'm sorry for your loss too," Myra said.

"Thanks," Chloe said as she hugged Myra again.

"Come on Myra," Oliver said, "Let's go see Aunt Lucy."

"Bye Chloe," Myra said as she took Oliver's hand and he led her to her Aunt, Lucy Lane.

"Hi Aunt Lucy," Myra said, "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you Myra," Lucy said wiping the tears from her eyes, "You can go say a prayer for your Mom if you want to."

"Okay," Myra agreed. She walked up to where her Mom lied in a casket. Myra had a tear in her eye. She couldn't even remember the last time her and her Mom spoke. Her Mom hadn't visited her in three years.

That's when Myra thought, what if she would have stayed with Lois and Clark. She would have had an aunt, a grandma, a grandpa, and everything she could every want. She would have a Mom, and Step-Dad, and maybe even siblings. She never knew the possibilities. Myra shut her eyes and prayed, prayed that she could see what her life would have been like with her Mom.

"_Good afternoon honey," Lois said she kissed Myra's forehead. Myra was sitting at the table doing school work._

"_Hey Mom," Myra said. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a younger child popped out of nowhere, "Hey Breydon."_

"_Myra," Breydon called out, "I miss you."_

"_I missed you too little man," Myra said._

"_Hey Mommy," Breydon said as he ran up to Lois and she picked him up._

_Everything was perfect. She had an actual family._

"_Good afternoon everyone," Clark Kent said as he walked in the door._

"_Hey Dad," Myra said. What was she saying? Oliver was her Dad._

"_Hey Myra," Clark said, "Myra" why was he getting louder "Myra"_

That's when Myra woke up to Clark kneeling beside her. "Oh, Hi Clark," she said, "I'm so sorry for your loss."

Myra was told by her Dad to say that to everyone who was related or close to her Mom.

"It's okay," Clark said, "So how are you holding up?"

"Fine," Myra said quickly, but the truth was she wasn't fine. Myra felt bad that she didn't make Lois a bigger part of her life, "Are you okay?"

Clark laughed a bit, smiled, but then decided to change the subject. "So what did you pray for?" Clark asked.

"For Mom to wake up," she said, "So I could see her one last time."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four- Chemical Reaction

It was after Lois Lane's funeral and Myra and Oliver Queen headed home. As soon as they got home, Myra decided that It was best if she just went down stairs and trained some more.

"Where are you going?" Oliver asked.

"To train," Myra said. Oliver sensed she was angry.

"Myra, What is it?" Oliver asked, grabbing onto her arm so she was unable to go down the stairs.

"Let go of me," Myra said as she ripped her arm out of Oliver's hand. For a strong, fast girl, Myra tended to be very clumsy. Her strength made Oliver's hand slip. Myra tumbled down the stairs.

"MYRA!" Oliver called as he rushed down the stairs, "Are you okay? Is anything bleeding? Where does it hurt?"

"I'm fine Dad," Myra said angrily, "I bet you if the Green Arrow was here he could have saved me from the fall."

Green Arrow was Myra's hero. She had cut outs from the newspaper of him. She even made her favourite colour green so that it would match the Green Arrow. She even wanted to take up archery, just like him. Myra knew everything about him except that Green Arrow was her Dad.

"Who's bringing the Green Arrow into this?" Oliver asked, "Myra you aren't yourself."

"You know what Dad. I love the Green Arrow. And by the way, I don't even know who I am, so why don't you explain that to me?" Myra angrily stomped down the stairs.

"Myra Olivia Queen," Oliver called as he ran down the stairs after her.

That's when Myra saw the picture of her and Oliver on the bottom floor of their house.

"You know what Dad," Myra started, "Today I had a dream. I had a dream that I went with Lois and Clark and I had a baby brother named Breydon and I loved him. I loved the family I had."

"And you don't love me," Oliver questioned.

"At this moment, no," Myra said, "I wish I moved in with Lois and Clark."

"Oh no, you don't," Oliver said.

"I hate my life!" Myra screamed as she smashed her fist into the picture of her and Oliver on the wall.

Now, Myra could break a board. She could easily break a picture frame. She could break just about anything, but Oliver didn't expect her to be able to take down a whole wall.

The wall separating the two rooms was knocked down onto the floor with a huge thud. Myra turned around to face her Dad. She was petrified.

"Dad, what happened?" Myra said, breathing heavily. She was complete frightened, "Dad, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean any of it. I love you. I love you more than anything in the world."

"Myra, it's..." but Oliver couldn't finish. Myra had already jumped in his arms. Oliver felt the goose bumps on her body and the shaking of her skin, "Everything is going to be okay."

That's when Oliver saw it and Myra turned around and saw it too.

"Dad, you're Green Arrow?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five- Secrets

Oliver had expectations of Myra's reaction when she found out her was Green Arrow. He thought that she would get mad, angry and be furious with him. She would be so mad that he didn't tell her.

Myra was a shocking kid though. Her face brightened up as soon as she saw the equipment and the costume. She was so happy she stunned Oliver.

"You're not mad?" Oliver questioned Myra.

"No, not at all," she said, "I always knew that Green Arrow was my hero and that you were too and now that the two of you are the same person, it makes everything easier. Also, I'm astonished that you kept that secret from me for so long."

Oliver laughed, "You didn't exactly react like I thought you would."

"I'm stunned," she said admiring the suit.

Then Oliver remembered what he was standing on, rubble from when Myra knocked down that wall. "Myra, we need to talk about what just happened."

"Dad, I don't know how I did that," She said frighten, "It's like I have super strength or something."

"We need to talk to Clark," Oliver said.

"Why?" Myra asked, "How's he going to help us?"

"That's one secret that's not mine to share," Oliver said.

"Come one Dad, you can trust me."

Oliver laughed, "Clark Kent is... well why don't you ask him tomorrow."

Myra looked at Oliver in shame, "Why can't you tell me? Is it really that big of a secret?"

"Yes," Oliver laughed.

Myra moaned, "You suck."

"Come on," Oliver said, "Bed Time."

Myra shook her head, "Do you promise to keep no more secrets?"

"I promise."

"No you don't." Myra said, "Everyone keeps secrets. There still has to be secrets that you keep."

"There always will." Oliver said, "And sometimes me keeping secrets, protects you."

"Fine," Myra said, "But keeping Green Arrow from me didn't really protect me."

Oliver laughed.

"You, being more secret free now, I want you to tell me the truth. What happens to me?" Myra was serious.

"I don't know," Oliver said. Myra's emerald eyes showed that she trusted him and that frightened her.

**A/N**

**Sneak Preview**

**If you review for this chapter, I will send you a preview of what the next chapter begins as. The next chapter's really good. So, if you want a sneak preview... might want to consider reviewing.**

**Also, I'm trying to get a lot of readers and reviewers so if you have Smallville fanatic friends, who use this website, please recommend this story. It would help me out a whole lot.**

**Thanks. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six- The Truth Reveals All

_Myra was in a white room. She could tell the difference from the walls and the ceiling. It felt like she was in a big white bubble._

_Myra looked around. No one was there. _

"_Hello?"_

_No one answered._

"_Hello!"_

_Again, no one answered. Myra was becoming impatient. She didn't have time for this, but the thing was she didn't know how to get out of there._

"_HELLO!" Myra called angrily. Then there was a tap on her back. She turned around._

"_Mom?" Myra questioned. She started breathing heavily._

"_Hey honey," Lois said._

"_Your, your dead," Myra gasped._

"_And your dreaming," Lois laughed._

"_Thank god," Myra sighed. Myra started pinching herself, "Wake up."_

_Lois laughed, "Myra, you know that through your dream, that's the only way that I can talk to you. I'm a spirit now. Free from pain, free from everything."_

_Myra had tears in her eyes, tears of anger, "Why didn't you come see me? You promised that you would come see me every week. You haven't been to my house in three years!"_

"_Myra, I'm sorry," She apologized, "During the end of my life I wasn't the best person ever. I forgot about you, the best thing in my life."_

_Myra shook her head, "I don't believe you." _

"_Myra please," Lois said, "Just listen to me. I need to tell you something that's very important. Clark and your Dad don't know."_

_Lois chocked on the word Dad._

"_I don't want to know either," Myra shouted, "Keep your precious secret to yourself."_

"_I'll only talk to you in this dream," Lois said, "Then I'll be gone and out of your life forever."_

"_Fine, say whatever you have to say," Myra said, "But don't expect me to do anything about it."_

"_Take a second and look at your eyes," Lois said as Myra did as she was instructed, "Your Dad doesn't have emerald eyes and neither do I. And your dark hair is defiantly not your Dad's."_

"_What are you trying to get at?" Myra asked looking in the mirror that suddenly appeared._

"_Oliver's not your biological father," Lois said, "Clark Kent is."_

Then Myra woke up, gasping for air. She was scared, but she knew what she had to do. She had to get a paternity test, and prove that Oliver was her real father.

**A/N**

**Okay so, I didn't send out previews. Sorry about that. Anyways I updated fast. So here's the entire chapter. Hope you enjoy.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven- They'll Never Take Me Away From You

Myra never fell back to sleep again that night. She didn't want to. What if her Mom came back and told her that she had a secret twin or something? She didn't want to know anything more. Myra was never very curious, but she liked to know some stuff.

Myra thought of her Dad and his reaction when he found out. Myra thought for half the night that Oliver was her father and that her Mom had been wrong. Then she came to her senses that she looked way to much like Clark to be Oliver's daughter.

Today, she and her Dad were going to go see Clark, for some unknown reason. How was Clark going to help her? It probably had something to do with that secret, Myra thought.

The longer Myra thought, the closer she came to a solution. There she would ask him secretly for a paternity test, and that he couldn't tell her father anything. Clark would agree. He loved her. He would take the test, and if it turned out that he was the father, she would tell her Dad. Otherwise, Myra would just go back to living her normal life.

She also thought about how she punched down that wall. She couldn't have done that herself. She had to have like superpowers or something, like her Dad, which brought Myra back in between the decision.

When it was around five in the morning, Myra thought of another problem. What if Clark was her Dad, and then she was taken away from Oliver. What if she never saw the man who practically raised her again? She couldn't live with that.

So Myra thought hard and when it was time for her to get up, Myra had a decision. She would get the test because she just had to know the truth.

Myra got up, got herself ready, and then met her Dad downstairs. Myra ran up to him a hugged him tightly. Then she whispered in his ear, "They'll never take me away from you."

**A/N**

**Pretty please review. The more reviews, the faster I'll update. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight- Trust

"Clark, we have a problem," Oliver said as he walked into the Kent Farm, holding Myra's hand tightly, "Myra punched through a wall last night."

"Nice job kid," Clark smiled; assuming that Myra had just broken a thin wall like it was a board.

"No," Myra said, "I took the entire wall down. It all came down."

Clark's eyes widened. He was shocked in disbelief. What was going on?

"Was she here when a meteor shower happened?" Oliver asked sternly. He needed answers and he needed them now.

"No," Clark said, "Why?"

"'Cause she's just like you," Oliver said, "She can run fast, and she's strong when she's angry. That's the trigger, but other than last night, I've never noticed anything."

"Hmm," Clark was puzzled. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know how this could have happened. He had never witnessed anything like this before, "I don't know Oliver."

Oliver was mad. Mad that his only daughter was a meteor freak and mad that there was no reason for it. He just had to let his anger out so he went outside for a bit.

"Clark I need to ask you to keep a promise," Myra said.

"Anything," Clark said.

"I saw my Mom in a dream last night," Myra said, "And she said that you we're... my real father."

Clark was stunned, but suddenly everything started to make sense. Myra had her powers because Clark was her Dad and had passed them down to her. Clark was shocked and relieved at the same time.

"Does your Dad know?" Clark asked.

"No," Myra said, "And I have a plan. We are going to get a paternity test, and solve this problem. I just need to know."

"Okay, I promise not to tell you Dad," Clark said, "Until the results are in."

"Thank you," Myra said, and just as she was going to go get her Dad, Clark grabbed her arm.

"Can I trust you, Myra?" Clark asked.

Myra nodded her head, "I promise to keep your secret safe."

"I'm Superman," Clark said.

"I can train her," Clark proposed to Oliver, "Teach her everything I know."

"What if this isn't what I want for _my_ kid," Oliver said. Clark thought about telling him about the secret between him and Myra, but she was staring intently at him from the car.

"Oliver, you have to trust me, it's what's best for her," Clark promised, "Why don't we ask her?"

"Fine," Oliver said as he stormed off towards the car. He opened the door on Myra's side, "My, we know what happened to you. You got superpowers. And Clark said that he could help you figure out how to use them if you want."

"Yes," Myra agreed instantly, "I can't believe," Myra stopped herself. She was about to say, Superman is training me, but she didn't, "This is so cool."

"Don't worry Myra," Clark said, "He knows."

Myra smiled with relief. "I promise I'll never tell anyone. You can trust me Superman."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine- No Surprise

"_It's going to be yes, you do know that," Lois said, watching Myra shooting some hoops in the large white room._

"_Well I'm hoping that you're going to be wrong." Myra said, swishing the ball in the net. Myra ran after the rebound._

_Lois laughed a bit, then decided that it was best to switch the subject, "How's training going?"_

"_Fine," Myra said, shooting again, "I'm definitely learning more than I did with Dad, but that's because Dad doesn't have superpowers."_

_Lois smiled, "What do you want to do?"_

"_Doesn't matter," Myra said. After her Mom had appeared that one night, Lois knew that she had to come back and give Myra some answers and a proper child, not that she wasn't raised right with Oliver. Lois like coming to visit Myra, it was much better the sitting in heaven, doing nothing._

"_Are you hungry?" Lois asked._

"_This is a dream Mom, nothing's real," Myra said placing the ball on the ground._

_Lois frowned. Now she realized how much she wished this was real. She wished that she could have spent more of her life with Myra, her own daughter. She never had a family with Clark._

_Myra saw the look of sadness on Lois' face. She felt as if something she said had offended her._

"_I'm sorry," Myra apologized, "It's just, why didn't we do this when you were alive, and we could actually do stuff together."_

"_I've already said this one million times," Lois said, "I want to make it all up to you now."_

"_Well too late," Myra said, "You missed out on the chance when you were alive."_

_Then Lois started to fade, and Myra was alone in the white room._

"_Wake up Myra!" She chanted. Myra started pinching her arm for she didn't want to be alone, "WAKE UP!"_

Myra sat up straight in her bed; she looked over at her clock. 10:00 Am. The results were coming sometime this morning and Clark was coming over at noon. She thought about the chance that they had already came, her Dad had read it and was either confused as to why there was a test to see if he was his daughters dad, or was destroyed by the news that Clark was his daughters father.

Myra raced into the kitchen. "Why don't you slow down, Speedy Gonzalez?" Oliver chuckled as Myra's socks slid on the hardwood as she tried to stop herself. Myra grabbed onto the counter to stop herself from falling.

"Mail here yet?" Myra asked.

"Since when are you so excited about the mail?" Oliver asked.

"Since now, duh," Myra said, reversing her feet and headed towards the door, "Blake Johnson said he would send me a letter."

"Who is this Blake Johnson?" Oliver asked.

"This guy I've had a crush on since... forever," Myra lied racing out the door.

Oliver smiled as he playfully shook his head. Myra slammed the door and ran to the mailbox. She flew through the letters, looking for one with Dr. Blake Johnson's name on it.

"From the Bank, From Queen Industries, From Johnson," Myra said as she finally found the letter. She tore open the top.

Patients Names: Myra Olivia Queen, Clark Joseph Kent

Test Results: Clark Joseph Kent has been tested to be the father of Myra Olivia Queen.

"You got to tell him now Myra," Clark said, "Before it's too late."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten- Everything Changes

"Clark?" Oliver said as Clark walked in, while Myra took her time shutting the door. She really didn't have any intentions of telling him afterword either. She thought about letting it slide, but Clark wouldn't let her, "What are you doing here?"

"Myra has something to tell you." Clark said as Myra slowly entered the room.

"Myra, what's this about?" Oliver asked.

"Um, A few weeks ago um Clark and I did something," Myra started. Oliver's eyes narrowed, "We found out why I have powers."

"Well that's great," Oliver said he's eyes turning back to normal, "Why?"

"Because Clark and I took a test to see about my powers," Myra said, "I can run real fast, super strong, Clark's sonly going to teach me to fly, use heat vision and we're working on X-ray vision."

Oliver started hinting on.

"So, the results came in today," Myra said, "And we found out how I got my powers. I'm Clark's..."

"Daughter," Clark finished because Myra could believe that the words were coming out of her mouth, "Now, Ollie, I know you're going to be mad, but you just need to listen to me."

Anger and rage filled Oliver's eyes. The thought that his only daughter, the one last thing left in his family, wasn't even a part of his family. Myra's eyes filled with tears as she looked at her Dad, which wasn't even really her Dad. Clark stood behind Myra, defending her.

"The three of us are going to Mr. Gaelic tomorrow," Clark said, "To see who gets custody of Myra."

"You asshole," Oliver said as he tackled Clark onto the ground. Oliver sat on top of Clark, constantly punching him in the face. Clark didn't struggle at first, he could take the pain.

Then Oliver brought out the only thing that evened the fight, Kryptonite.

"Put... Put... it... away," Clark struggled under Oliver's hold. Oliver smiled evilly.

Oliver then took the Kryptonite in front of Clarks face. "How does that feel Clark? Not so super anymore are you?"

"My... My," Clark said.

"What do you want Clark?" Oliver asked holding the Kryptonite even closer.

"My... Myra." Clark stuttered.

Oliver turned around, facing his daughter, who was passed out unconscious on the floor. He quickly ran to her.

"It's the... Kryptonite," Clark stuttered yet again as he attempted to get back up on his feed. Oliver disposed of the Kryptonite immediately.

"I guess she really is your daughter," Oliver said, picking Myra up whose eyes were starting to flutter, signalling that she was alive.

"Yeah," Clark said, "Oliver, I'm so sorry."

Oliver sighed, "I am too."

"_I told you," Lois laughed._

"_Why are you here?" Myra angrily stared._

"_Partially to gloat," Lois said smiling. "But I'm here mostly to comfort you. How are you feeling?"_

"_Sad," Myra said angrily, "Sad that I had to have such of a whore of a mother who can't even remember who she had a god dam baby with."_

"_Myra," Lois scolded, "You don't think I knew that Clark was your father as soon as I saw you. I knew. Your Dad and Clark didn't. I was convinced that you were your Dad's when you were in my stomach and your Dad made the perfect father. He had the crib, the nursery, he had everything and when your Dad looked at you for the first time, I knew he loved you and I couldn't take you away from him."_

"_But now I have I fake Dad, a real Dad who I barely even know, and a dead Mom," Myra cried, "You know how messed up that is? Did you ever think of me and what might happen to me once I found out?"_

"_Myra, please," Lois said, "Of course I thought of you. There was never the right time to tell them. What would you do?"_

"_So, what happens now?" Myra asked, ignoring Lois' question._

"_Now," Lois said, "Everything Changes." _


End file.
